


Dissimulation

by Samuraider



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Flirting, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samuraider/pseuds/Samuraider
Summary: As a newly recruited Talon operative, Sombra infiltrates and pilfers vital information in collaboration with her two partners in crime. With everything going according to plan, she wasn't prepared for a drunk cowboy to be 'hacking' his way into her heart.Originally got the idea from the Blizzard's Reflections comic back in December. Just haven't bothered putting it onto paper until recently. This is a slow burn relationship between McCree and Sombra (McSombra?).Blah blah blah... eventual smut.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll have to excuse my Spanish. It's been a while so I'm a tad bit rusty.  
> Also, Sombra has no idea who McCree is in my fanfiction regardless if she actually does in the video game itself.

The iridescent light flickered as the door glided open revealing a shadowy figure stepping forwards into the control room. The soft humming of several mainframe computers resonated throughout the enclosed area. None of them of interest to the intruder who slinked their way to the rear end of the place to an operating workstation. Spiraling the chair with gusto, they plopped into the seat and proceeded to tamper with the security system. A grin lingered at the edge of their lips as the entire facilities safety measures became deactivated.

“Aw. Where’s the challenge?” the intruder snarked.

A husky yet demanding voice interrupted the moment of gaiety through a personal transmission device. “All security protocols disabled?”

Scrunching up her nose is frustration, the hacker rolled her eyes. “Yes, Gabe.”

“Sombra…” She switched the communication device off before the other entity could chastise her for referring to them by their actual name.

Leaning back into the chair, Sombra dawdled by the computer pulling detailed reports and secretive data from the main server and importing them into her configurated storage device. Her part in this infiltration scheme was fulfilled so all she had to do was sit back and appreciate a job well done while the other two access the headquarters deeper within.

Sombra mused over the spiraling pen on the tip of her nail. Perhaps she should reactivate the communication device to check in on the other two and see where they’re at. And yet, Sombra felt compelled enough to loiter in the control room for a few more minutes. Glancing at the security monitors, she noticed a group of armed personnel making their way down several corridors.

“Mierda!” she spat. Flicking on the device, she pressed the button relaying the message to her two partners in crime. “You’ve got at least twenty security guards heading to your destination.”

Sombra could hear the hissing argument on the other end from the duo but paid little attention as she burst out of the control room steering down the hallway. She didn’t expect the security guards to be responding so quickly to the deactivated system. At least by half an hour or less given the time of day. If anything, Sombra estimated around 20 minutes of available time for both Reaper and Widowmaker to gain access, snatch up what they’ve been sent here for, and escape unscathed. Guess her calculation ignored that inkling that it wasn’t going to be a stroll in the park like Volskaya Industries.

Careening around the corner, Sombra bolted down another corridor as the image of several guards ascended the stairs. She heaved herself over the railing and dropped to the next floor down and sprinted in the direction where the other Talon operatives stationed themselves at. This was going to require a tactful approach if she wanted to bypass the patrolling security guards undetected.

Using her cloaking ruse, Sombra was able to slip past some of the armed guards. As she hacked her way through the sealed doorway, Widowmaker pivoted aiming her weapon at the empty space in front of her.

“Foolish,” she sneered directing the crosshairs to an invisible target, “Your ploy is frivolous if not futile.”

Sombra materialized in front of the sniper rifle with a playful smirk spanning across her lips. Widowmaker only purred in amusement as she slowly pulled back on the trigger unaware of Reaper stomping up beside her. He clenched the weapon’s handguard shoving it downwards while fixing Widowmaker with icy contempt. “We don’t have time for this bullshit.”

Widowmaker frowned but lowered her sniper rifle anyway. Reaper strode over to a terminal yanking free the decryption device and tossing it toward Sombra. “We’re done here,” he announced just as a group of guards emerged in the doorway.

Sombra peered over her shoulders at the guards before smiling at Reaper. “This just got more interesting.” Her image winked out of eyesight as she was transported to the translocator device away from the developing chaos. Sombra twirled the decryption device in the palm of her hand. “I wonder what mysterious you hold within.” With one final glance in the direction of gunfire, Sombra trekked back to the aircraft in preparation for departure once the two Talon operatives finished toying with their victims.

 

\----------***----------

 

Sombra was already on her fifth shot of whiskey when the boisterous wanna-be-cowboy stumbled in. She didn’t have to crane her head around to know how intoxicated the numskull was as he staggered his way to the bar counter. Pulling the gray hood over her head in an attempt to conceal her identity from the drunk, Sombra returned to swallowing down the remainder of whiskey. Rising from her seat, she felt a hand clasp her on the shoulder pushing the enigmatic hacker back down onto the bar stool.

“Two whiskeys,” the deplorable drunk, who probably watched one too many Spaghetti Western movies, said while shooting a wink at Sombra.

She scoffed blowing a strand of hair out of her face. The smell of alcohol minced with burnt cigar made Sombra gag and eyes water. Pulling her mobile phone out, Sombra skimmed through random news articles in an attempt to avoid conversing with the cowboy who has a hankering of talking one’s ears off. Except he wasn’t getting the hint to shut up until Sombra shoved a finger against his lips while still staring at her phone.

Wide-eyed, the drunk cowboy whined by removing her hand from his face. “What gives?”

Sombra refused to respond by concentrating on random image searches for sarcastic memes, which made the cowboy lean slightly into her gawking at the screen in curiosity. Sombra recoiled at the proximity and snarled at him. “Do you mind?”

“Well, darling,” he started saying.

“Vete al infierno!” Sombra retorted.

The cowboy laughed rubbing at his eyes. “Been a while since someone told me that.”

Sombra wrinkled her nose in disgust as the cowboy prattled on. She desired nothing more than to use the invisibility cloak to escape the moron, but she remained planted in the bar stool scowling as he continued to talk about his random excursions and what not. When he finished chattering, Sombra snatched up the unfinished whiskey of his, gulped it down with ease, and hopped out of the chair for the exit.

“Hey!” he shouted at her before wobbling out of the bar stool and tossing a fold of money onto the counter. Sombra pushed through the door and stepped out into the wintery chill of the evening. Shoving hands into the pockets of the hoodie, she trudged along the sidewalk paying no attention to the cowboy blundering up behind her. He wheezed as he came up beside her, rubbing fervently at his forehead while clasping the cowboy hat in his hand. “I didn’t get your name,” he said in between breaths.

“Kiss my ass,” Sombra responded.

“Not ‘til the second date.” He grinned.

Sombra spun around pinning him with eyes boiling with detest. Either the man was too stubborn or beyond drunk to recognize Sombra’s dislike of his existence since he didn’t flinch away from her intense glare. Instead, he smirked at her while clumsily trying an attractive stance by placing the cowboy hat lopsided atop his head. Sombra clenched her jaws in irritation as she pivoted away from the man and returned to walking down the sidewalk.

“Still not gonna tell me your name?” he hollered behind her.

“Nope!” Sombra shouted back as she veered down the alleyway and out of his view.

By the time the cowboy approached the alley, Sombra was gone. He rubbed the back of his neck in puzzlement as he glanced around until shrugging and wandering back to the local bar. She didn’t regret using her cloaking to escape the annoying man as she entered her residence. Flopping onto her bed, Sombra stared up at the ceiling mulling over her encounter with the drunk cowboy. For some odd reason, she couldn’t shake the feeling that she knew him from somewhere.

A smirk crept across her mouth as Sombra lurched upright and looked at the monitors situated above the desk. She had all the information needed to unearth his identity at her fingertips. Strolling over to the desk, Sombra settled down in the chair steepling her fingers as she gazed into the monitors. “Let’s find out who you really are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and brief chapter. The rest will be much longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been feeling ill for the past few days. Finally decided to upload this chapter after tinkering a bit more with it.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sombra tensed at the sound of his voice drifting somewhere behind her. Mulling over several options, one of them of escaping the convenience store before he recognizes her, she didn’t notice the cashier staring at her with an irritable scowl. Stepping forward, Sombra hastily set the items on the counter. The water bottle tipped over in the process, rolling to the edge of the counter. Still juggling items in her arms, she watched as a hand snatched up the bottle before it hit the ground.

“Almost lost it there, ma’am,” the cowboy said setting the bottle on the counter. He glanced at Sombra who pivoted slightly away from him. “Don’t I know you from somewhere?”

“No,” she lied while placing the other items on the counter. She fidgeted watching the cashier ring up the items wishing he would hurry up.

The cowboy scratched at his chin in thought. “I could of sworn we met before.”

Sombra didn’t respond as she purchased the items. Suddenly, the cowboy snapped his fingers in recognition. “The bar!”

Sombra snatched up the bag containing her recent purchase and headed through the exit. Hoping the cowboy got the hint, she trudged through the thinning crowd in a brisk pace. As she waited at the crosswalk, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Spinning around, Sombra locked eyes with the cowboy, who held out the bottled water to her.

Rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously. “Er… you left this behind.”

Sombra flicked her eyes to the bottle momentarily before glancing back up at him. A smidge of a rosy hue dotting his cheekbones. She cautiously took the bottle from his hand keeping a watchful eye on him.

“Gracias,” she quickly said shoving the bottle into the bag. She turned to stare across the street hoping he would go away.

He coughed drawing her attention once again. “My name is Jesse… McCree. Thought I would introduce myself since we didn’t have a proper introduction last time.”

Sombra scrunched up her eyebrows until she realized he was waiting for her to tell him her name. Calculating, she knew it would be risky providing him the name Sombra due to her connections with Talon. Thinking quickly for a fake name, she blurted out the first one that clicked in her head.

“Mia. My name is Mia.” She attempted a half-smile.

“Nice to meet you,” McCree said holding out his hand. Shifting a bit under pressure, Sombra shook his hand. Only having the faintest idea of what she’s doing Sombra returned to staring across the street. As the walk sign switched to green, Sombra stepped into the crosswalk and hastily made her way across. Glimpsing back to where she previously stood, Sombra noticed he was no longer there nor anywhere as far as she could see. Half-shrugging, she headed back to her residence trying to shove the encounter with McCree further back in mind.

 

\----------***----------

 

Sombra inspected the exterior of the warehouse for any weaknesses in their security. Apparently, none of the security guards gave a shit about patrolling the area as Sombra made her way to the building by dodging in and out of shadows. It made her question the legitimacy of the contract with the unidentified person. If she were supposed to access a highly classified building and search for the specific item within, one would think the security would have been doubled and on full alert.

Not that she was complaining. After being assigned to this mission, Sombra had to go in alone without the assistance from both Reaper and Widowmaker, both who were currently deployed elsewhere on a job for Talon. Sombra knew her capability of completing the assignment, but this sparked a whole new form of caution.

Perhaps it was a ruse, and Sombra was just hired on as a decoy. She didn’t have time to think about that as she neared the side entrance. The keypad was ordinary from her inspection. Not one of those top brands most government buildings have installed in the past few years. As she began tinkering with the digital coding, a voice disrupted her concentration.

“What are you doing?”

Sombra spun around and flinched when she noticed McCree standing behind her. “How the hell did you get in here let alone find me?” she questioned.

McCree shrugged. “Walked in.”

Sombra groaned before ushering him away with a wave of her hand. “Get lost. You’re distracting me.” She turned back to the keypad blatantly ignoring the baffled cowboy behind her.

“So, you’re not going to tell me what you’re doing?”

“No,” Sombra immediately said.

“You’re a pretty terrible thief,” McCree laughed.

Sombra twirled around fixing him with a cold stare. “You’re going to draw attention with all that cackling. Shut up!”

“Whose attention?”

“The security guards,” she answered. “Go away.”

McCree walked behind Sombra leaning slightly over her to tap at the keypad. Her first instinct was to prod him in the stomach with her elbow for being too close for comfort. Before Sombra could yell at him for fucking up her entire plan, the keypad’s red light switched to green indicating that the security was disabled to the warehouse.

“How the hell did you…”

“Easy guess. Their security here’s shitty if you ask me.”

Sombra elbowed him out of the way as she pulled on the handle. It didn’t budge. Frowning, Sombra yanked on it with more vigor until McCree gestured for her to push. Sombra glared at him for several seconds, her lips set in a fine line of humiliation until she pushed against the door making it open.

Just as McCree opened his mouth to say something, Sombra pointed the finger at him, her eyes flashing with detest. “Don’t. Even.” Her footsteps into the warehouse were muffled by McCree stomping in after her. “What are you doing?” Sombra quirked an eyebrow over her shoulder at the cowboy. He shrugged again irritating Sombra further. “Nobody asked you to follow me in here,” Sombra said.

She eyed the warehouse noticing large stashes of crates throughout. Whatever she was entrusted to find and bring back to the Talon headquarters was in one of these massive containers. Unfortunately, all she had to go off was the serial numbers imprinted on the product itself and her talent as a hacker. Plodding further in, she scanned codes with her device while McCree lingered close by out of interest. Sombra shook her head a few times as he kept observing her procedure. She wished the asshole would leave her alone and quit following like a lost puppy. But at the same time, she was quite fond of the unusual attention he seemed to give her. Until she squashed it with some disgust, or so she hoped.

“Didn’t expect our first date would be in a warehouse.”

Sombra’s eyes widen as she spun around to look at McCree. “We’re not on a date!” she barked, clenching her hands into fists as she seethed at his statement.

“Sure,” McCree snarked with a wink.

“Pinche idiota,” Sombra mumbled under her breath as she continued scanning serial numbers.

“Might wanna be careful. Crates could fall on ya,” McCree mentioned as he glanced about. Sombra couldn’t determine if he was seriously or being the sarcastic asshole he tends to persevere at.

“I’m not sure what your intentions are,” Sombra snapped, “But I can handle myself. Always have.”

McCree stood there scratching his cheek in all the confusion. “Sorry, ma’am.”

“And don’t call me ‘ma’am’!” she angrily replied as she pushed her way through the warehouse cargo. Leaping atop of crates, Sombra skimmed the warehouse eager to identify what she was searching for. Having the cowboy tagging along only complicated matters further. His former affiliation with Overwatch cast a foreboding shadow on her mission. When Sombra glimpsed down to where McCree leaned against one of the crates, she felt a flare of annoyance mingled with curiosity as he continuously spun his pistol in boredom.

“Are you always so restless?” she asked from up above.

McCree stopped mid-spin to tilt his head up, eyes snagging hers. “Have to keep myself entertained somehow. Wasn’t expecting to get dragged along for this.”

“You’re more than welcome to leave,” Sombra noted.

 McCree chuckled as he holstered the pistol. “I’d be missing all the fun then, now wouldn’t I?” Sombra grinded her teeth the moment he cast a sly smirk in her direction.

Sombra rolled her eyes as she climbed down from the stack of crates. She stomped off determined to finish the mission and escape from the wishful glances of the cowboy. Shoving some of the smaller containers aside, Sombra inched her way closer to a concealed one nicking the code instantly with her scanner. A notification popped up confirming that she found the product. Peering through the gaps, she noticed the dismantled parts of an omnic machinery inside.

_Why the interest in a broken piece…_

“Find what you’re looking for?” McCree asked on the outskirts of the crates. He didn’t bother following Sombra further within since he wouldn’t have fared well slipping through the narrow gaps based on his size.

Sombra didn’t answer immediately. Crouching next to the crate, she flipped through the gathered information making mental notes of the merchandise. Most of this mission was a puzzlement with an inkling of disaster just waiting to happen. The absence of security patrols, appalling access into the warehouse, and the product of focus stashed here caused alarm to ring in the back of her mind. Sombra couldn’t seem to shake the feeling that she was the main distraction.

And just like that, her thoughts were officially confirmed the moment McCree spat in disapproval. “We’ve got company.”

There was no need to look to know that the approaching crew of armed men was flowing into the warehouse. Sombra jumped up and began sprinting towards the exit. She didn’t bother to acknowledge if McCree followed her as she hurled over crates escaping spray of bullets. A cracking sound echoed from somewhere above her as she neared the exit. To her dismay, the ceiling caved in front of her revealing a recommissioned spider tank emerging from the debris.

Sombra froze as the weapon rotated in her direction. As it geared up to fire at Sombra, she felt something slam into her. Hastily shoved onto the floor, Sombra grimaced and glanced up expecting one of the adversaries. Instead, she stared into the eyes of McCree who tipped his hat politely.

“Ma’am,” he teased. He stood back up extending a hand, which Sombra accepted as she is hoisted back onto her feet. “Best we make a run for it.”

“You think?” Sombra caught sight of the spider tank adjusting its focus to their current location. She grabbed hold of McCree’s sleeve guiding him along with her towards the exit. Expecting a complaint to fall from his lips, Sombra was surprised by his cooperation as they dashed through the building avoiding bullets and shrapnel.

McCree pulled open the door, casting a guarded eye behind Sombra as she hurried through the opening. The moment McCree stepped out shutting the door, he could hear the outburst of orders from the enemies within.

“Don’t just stand there. Come on!” Sombra yelled. Throwing one final glance at the sealed doorway, McCree trailed behind Sombra as the two trudged through the area. Sombra darted through a hole in the chain-link fence and waited as McCree emerged from the gap.

McCree frowned as he adjusted his hat. “That could of went better.”

Sombra scowled but said little as she trekked along a narrow alleyway. She contemplated on how to liberate herself from the cowboy just to avoid any form of conversation regarding the mission. Knowing full well that he had several questions bouncing around in his head just aching for an answer, Sombra remained quiet the entire time they walked in the shadows. Every once in a while, she would peer over her shoulder at McCree only to observe him flicking his eyes somewhere else.

After nearly an hour of taking detours around heavily populated areas, Sombra reassured herself the armed men were following neither of them. Perhaps the mysterious group wasn't concerned enough to eliminate any witnesses to their minuscule crime of sabotaging a warehouse. Nearing the docks, Sombra popped up a screen tapping impatiently at a bunch of info. Loathing the idea of being used as bait, she wanted to find out who this anonymous customer was.

“So, you gonna tell me what you were doing back there now?” McCree asked leaning up against a light post. He placed a cigar in his mouth, fiddling with a zippo lighter instead of igniting the cigar. Sombra continued to ignore his question as she stared at the scrolling information on the digitalized screen. “Or not,” McCree added with a light shrug.

“It’s none of your business,” Sombra warned. She sighed and minimized the screen. The possibility of pulling up additional information on the mysterious individual would require her to access resources at the Talon headquarters. Something Sombra wasn’t keen on doing with McCree towing around with her.

As if to answer her predicament, McCree flipped the Zippo lighter shut and pushed away from the pole. “I could really use a drink right about now. Care to join me?”

Sombra turned to look at McCree. After the botched mission, she felt like hunkering down avoiding any further mishaps for the time being. And, of course, having a few beers seemed appealing enough to drown away her disappointment.

“Sure,” Sombra responded tilting her lips into a smile. Perhaps she could wriggle out some answers to her questions regarding McCree’s time spent in Overwatch’s branch off called Blackwatch. Always pays to have some leverage against a potential asset in the future.

“That’s what I like to hear,” McCree said. He strode off, and Sombra found herself following voluntarily. As much as she preferred returning to Talon headquarters or seek the comfort of her bed, Sombra found herself engrossed in a conversation with the cowboy as they made their way to a bar. His sense of humor and jovial laughter maintained a smirk upon Sombra’s lips for the entire duration they walked together.

 _Perhaps this numskull isn’t so bad after all,_ Sombra thought to herself as she caught his gaze and felt the fluttering sensation within her heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a terrible person who went chasing squirrels instead of updating this story.
> 
> PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

Slipping the decryption device into the slot, Sombra began the long and arduous procedure of translating the inscription codes. It took the computer several minutes to transfer information from the device and into the database. Sombra busied herself filtering through scenic landscapes across the globe on a separate monitor. She was hoping for a vacation in the near future, but with the way Talon maintained its operations, she would be lucky to catch a break after some years.

Sombra sighed after a minute of browsing to stare miserably at the clock. Every click of the second hand a constant reminder that she’s stuck in this god forsaken room for another hour deciphering the files from the decryption device. Screaming on the inside, she wrapped her arms around her stomach as she leaned forward. The cool metal of the table upon her forehead helped diminish a pounding headache. Rarely the one to get a hangover, Sombra grumbled at her misfortune as the ticking sound went on and on and on.

A notification blinked onto the screen indicating that the transferring process was complete. Sighing, Sombra began assembling the data for the next hour before forwarding it to the main honcho of Talon, who remained a mystery to Sombra. Finalizing everything, Sombra stood up to stretch loosening the strained muscles. The comfort of her bed awaited as she made her way through the maze of hallways and stepped into an elevator just as her phone buzzed. Plucking it from the hoodie’s pocket, she skimmed the message and groaned.

“Another mission to the middle of nowhere,” she grumbled.

\----------***----------

Explosions rippled through the facility as Sombra sprinted through corridors. She didn’t expect the bastards to blow up their own damn corporation instead of allowing it to fall into the hands of their rivals. Her presence only muddled things further after botching a “snag and retrieval” mission on intel. The security swarming the perimeters appeared more than equipped to handle attacks, and Sombra had an inkling they’re not just paid mercenaries.

Scurrying through the hail of bullets and grenades, Sombra managed to find herself on the roof trailing behind three of the heavily armed men escorting the primary target to an awaiting helicopter.

“No way you’re getting away from me this time,” Sombra hissed. She hurled the translocator to instantly materialize before the group. The man, garbed in a business suit, slid to a stop clutching the briefcase to his chest. Sombra held him at gunpoint while keeping a watchful eye on his body guards idling behind him. “Toss the case to me, pendejo, and I might let you live.”

“Who’s your employer?”

“Someone who paid a generous amount for what’s contained in that briefcase of yours,” Sombra responded.

The man locked eyes with Sombra and for the briefest of moments, she noticed a flash of sanity behind them. “Detonate the explosives,” he ordered.

The guards flicked their eyes at him uneasy. “Sir?”

“Do as I order.”

The nearest guard called in the command and shortly afterwards, the entire building trembled under their feet. Sombra stumbled as a portion of the roof heaved upwards releasing a sphere of fire. She spotted the man jumping over the railing and get hauled into the cockpit of the helicopter, glaring back at her.

“Shit!” Yanking free another translocator, she cried out as a piece of debris slammed into her hand knocking the device from her grasp. The building tilted forcing Sombra off balance as the roof caved in all around her. She grappled for whatever she could but panic overwhelmed her as she felt the rushing of air and the cracking sound of the infrastructure.

Everything came crashing down as Sombra plummeted to the surface below colliding with the mingled mess of debris. Shrapnel of glass, concrete, and broken wood, slammed into her as she covered her head from the extremities. Teeth gritting against the abrasions penetrating the skin, Sombra crawled from out underneath the pile. She felt the trickling of blood from multiple cuts as she heaved herself upright and stumbled awkwardly toward the gaping hole to the outside world.

Pushing a chunk of concrete aside with her less-damaged shoulder, Sombra squinted against the blazing sunlight. She felt lightheaded all of a sudden barely noticing an indistinguishable image of a person running towards her while shouting her name. Her vision blurry, fading in and out, she crumpled to the ground as unconsciousness claimed her.

\----------***----------

Prying her eyes open felt strenuous as Sombra glanced about the unrecognizable room. Propping herself up on her elbows, she peered down at the blankets draped across her naked body, eyes widening at the realization. Craning her neck, Sombra examined the room carefully, spying her tattered clothing lying bundled upon a table not far from her.

Shoving the blankets aside, she rotated placing her feet on the hardwood floor. By then she noticed the multiple bandages dotting her body as if someone carefully tended to her wounds. Sombra made a mental note to thank whoever the stranger is once she was fully clothed.

The walk felt more sluggish as she made her way to the folded clothing. Gripping the cloth with a gauze-wrapped hand, she slid exhausted into a nearby chair. Unfolding the outfit made her hiss as she discovered the severity of the damage done to the clothing. Blood stains smeared across more than half of the fabric while cuts and holes riddled it beyond wearable condition.

“So much for that.”

A soft knock interrupted her thoughts, and she bolted upright nearly toppling over. She hastily clutched the clothing to her more sensitive parts as the door slowly glided open.

A fragile little old lady came shuffling in holding a tray of food. She glanced at the dumbfounded Sombra behind thick reading glasses before wobbling over to a small table.

“I've seen enough naked people in my life. No need to be a fuddy-duddy.”

“My apologies...”

“Ha! That's a first.” The elderly lady sat the tray down and turned to Sombra. “You had quite the fall. Lots of bruising for you, young miss. Probably more damage if the gentleman didn't carry you to me.”

“Gentleman?”

“Ah yes. Oddball of a man, but sweet. Believe he called himself James Creed.” The old lady scratched her chin in thought. “Or was it Mr. Lee?”

“You mean Jesse McCree?”

“Yes, that's the one.” She smiled. “A friend of yours?”

“Not really.”

“I see. You're sweethearts then.”

Sombra furrowed her eyebrows. “What!? No!”

The old lady chuckled while rummaging out some clothing from the dresser and laying them next to the tray of food. “Now don't get all upset, dear. It takes men a while to come around. And, honestly, I believe he's just about there.”

Sombra sighed in disgust. “There's nothing between us.”

“Sure, sure. Nervousness can be such an obstacle to blossoming love. Give it time.” The old lady shuffled back out of the room but popped her head in before closing the door. “Would you like me to tell him you're awake?”

“He's here?” Sombra asked impulsively. A part of her felt delight while the other seemed suspicious of his recurring habit of being in the same place at the right time whenever she's involved.

“Of course. Stinking up my entire home with those damnable cigars of his until I shooed him outside.”

“I prefer that you don't tell him.”

“Aw, such a shame. You'll break the handsome man's heart.”

“I'll break more than his heart. I'll break his damn pride!”

“Ah, your relationship is one of those kinds.” The old lady chuckled. “Just don't break the headboard, dear.”

“What!?” Sombra stammered before shouting as the door closed behind the little old lady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short chapter but it's moving the story into the fluffy direction.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU WANT SOME FLUFF???  
> YOU GET SOME FLUFF!!!  
> 

“Why is it that every time I'm in the middle of a mission, _you_ show up?” Sombra stormed up to McCree the moment she spotted him on the back porch. “It's like you're intentionally stalking me!”

McCree didn't respond or acknowledge her presence immediately. Taking long drags off the cigar, he leisurely sat there on the faded wooden bench, boots propped up on the railing, and disregarded her accusation. Eventually, Sombra snarled in frustration, turned around, and proceeded to stomp away.

“Nice getup you got there,” McCree said with a hint of amusement in his voice. Sombra spun on her heels, fists clenched, eager to challenge the ridicule only to catch him casually studying her with interest. “Sweatpants and a hoodie, huh?”

“ _Shut. Up._ It's all the old lady had that looked somewhat decent and not like a pile of vomit!”

Flicking ashes off the cigar, McCree returned to gazing off into the horizon. “The old lady's name is Janice. Ought to show some respect since she patched you up after your last botched mission.”

“Speaking of which, explain to me how you're always at the same place as I.”

Another drag off the cigar in a relaxed pace, the man remained indifferent. “Do I need a reason?”

Sombra stared brazenly at him, arms folded across her chest. “Yes.”

“Nah.”

“Excuse me?”

“Darling,” McCree said, his eyes now fixed on her and not the sprawling hills, “all you need to know is if it wasn't for me, you'd probably be dead. Might wanna show some gratitude.”

“The only gratitude I'll show you is not kicking your-”

“What's this about kissing?” Creaking hinges, and rattling ceramics later, the little old lady shuffled through the door carrying a tray containing a pitcher of lemonade and cups. “Oh, I do love when couples work out their differences. You two make such a lovely-”

“We're not a couple!” both Sombra and McCree said in unison, gawking dumbfoundedly at one another afterward.

McCree crammed the cigar into his mouth with a little too much vigor, wincing when flakes of tobacco tumbled down onto his poncho.

Sombra twiddle her hands in embarrassment, averting her eyes to the scenery of what she determined was country life. Rolling hills, several acres of farmland, and not a single skyscraper in sight.

Neither of them was willing to maintain eye contact while Janice poured the lemonade into cups. Handing the first one to Sombra, who gratefully accepted and sipped briskly, Janice ambled over to McCree with the second cup, shooting him a sly wink when he glanced at her.

“Such a delight. Blossoming young love on a beautiful day like this,” Janice prattled on making her way back into the house leaving silence between the other two.

McCree eventually cleared his throat to break the silence. “Janice said you're more than welcome to rest here for the time being.”

“And if I don't?”

“Up to you.” McCree shrugged, twirling the cup of lemonade as a form of distraction. “Thought you'd like to know.”

Sombra peeked over at McCree, his gaze no longer focused on the drink but the weathered railings. The man wasn’t quite discreet with his inquisitive glances in her direction, either from curiosity or suspicion, she couldn't say. But by the third time, Sombra caught his wandering eyes and he pretended to be disinterested by staring off in random directions. She did, however, notice the slight hint of a rosy hue across his cheekbones.

Finishing the remainder of her lemonade, Sombra strode over to the door, hesitating before reaching for the doorknob. “How long are you planning on staying here?”

“I’ve got some personal matters to attend to,” McCree said. Noticing Sombra’s raised eyebrow, he quickly mentioned, “But I’ll be sure to stop by and check on Janice from time to time.”

“Or check on me,” Sombra added.

“Yeah - ” The man stalled, realizing what he said and quickly covered up the blunder behind a cough. “On Janice, of course.”

 

\----------***----------

 

Janice’s hospitable endeavors were persistent during Sombra’s recovery. As were the constant statements concerning Sombra’s relationship with McCree. Annoying at first, but she eventually resigned preferring to not remind the old lady that she had no affiliation with the man other than running into each other on occasions.

The only thing bugging the hell out of Sombra was why Talon hasn’t been in constant contact with her. Since the failed mission a few days ago, communication between Talon and her have been…well, absent. Did they just assume she’s deceased or perhaps missing in action? Worse yet, if they determined her going rogue when they couldn’t recover her body at the scene. Whatever the case may be, it put her on edge knowing she was stuck out here in the middle of nowhere with what little technology she had available.

As for the wannabe cowboy, McCree, he’s been off doing whatever the hell he does for the past two days leaving Sombra to be fussed over by the little old lady. Not that Sombra minded, but if she doesn’t report back to Talon sooner or later, things could get chaotic. All of this weighed heavily on Sombra, but she eventually disregarded it as she assisted Janice with cleaning the house.

Looking like a fool – a happy one at that -, Sombra blared tunes on the portable player, sliding freely across the kitchen linoleum flooring using the broom handle as a microphone. This earned a chuckle or two from Janice, who lingered in the kitchen doorway until Sombra pulled her onto the floor and proceeded to show the old lady several dance moves. Both occupied with the music and dancing, they didn’t notice the individual standing there observing with a puzzled expression across his face.

Janice was the first to notice, scurrying across the kitchen floor to pat McCree dotingly on the arm. “Oh, you’re here. We’ve been having such a lovely time.”

“I can see that,” McCree said, eyes darting back and forth between Sombra and the little old lady.

“Sombra, my dear, has been teaching me some of her dance moves, but these old frail bones can’t do the smuffles.”

“Shuffle,” Sombra corrected.

“Oh, yes, the shuffle. Now, let this old lady show _you_ a dance or two.” Janice ambled over to the player switching it over to a slower paced melody comprising of classical music. She then walked back to Sombra and waved for her to pay attention. “We call this the slow dance.”

Sombra raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

“Oh!” Janice snapped her fingers in sudden realization. “You’ll need a dance partner!”

“I thought you were going to show me-“

“Was I? Or was he!?” Jabbing a finger at McCree, who still had that puzzled expression on his face but with more intensity.

“Him?” Sombra asked.

“Of course!” Dragging the confused man across the linoleum floor, Janice had a mischievous gleam to her eyes when she gave him the final push.

McCree started lifting a finger in refusal, “I only know how to -” but Janice waved dismissively to his complaint.

“It’s time you two learn,” Janice said while arranging the duo into the slow dance position. “Now pay attention to the rhythm of the music.”

“This is embarrassing,” Sombra grumbled.

“Ain’t all _that_ embarrassing.” Smirking, McCree swiftly twirled her around along with the music completely ignoring her scowl.

Narrowing her eyes at the cowboy, Sombra considered punching him in the guts with how confident he appeared. Let alone, how he kept smiling at her as if she was someone special to him. “How long are you going to keep this act up?”

“Act?” McCree snorted but didn’t seem at least bit offended by her statement. “A few days ago you asked why I’m always at the exact same place as you.”

“Like you’re following me.”

McCree chuckled at the response, swirling her around once more. “Not that difficult to figure out, darling.”

“I’m _not_ your darling,” Sombra hissed back, keeping her voice low enough to where only McCree could hear her. “If anything, we’re enemies. You were a member of Blackwatch. A branch off from Overwatch, and last I checked, Talon and Overwatch weren’t so keen on one another’s existence. So, don’t pretend to be chivalrous with me, _Jesse McCree_. Whatever bullshit you’re pulling isn’t going to work with me.”

The cowboy tilted his head slightly in contemplation, puzzling together everything Sombra said, but that alluring smile resurfaced with a teasing gleam in his eyes. “The course of true love never did run smooth.”

Sombra raised an eyebrow. “What?”

Leaning in, McCree made sure to hold her gaze as he whispered, “I’m hoping for a second date, ma’am.”

Feeling the blood rush to her face and the rapid beat of her heart, Sombra couldn’t muster a single word in response. She did, however, manage to swallow down her awkwardness to spare herself a little pride. Sombra eventually realized the music ended with Janice’s joyful applause, and slowly stepped away from the cowboy.

“Oh, splendid!” Janice chimed in, grinning with delight. “Absolutely marvelous! You two are a match made in heaven. I’m getting all teary-eyed over here now.”

Sombra gazed over to McCree, who now lingered by the doorway. She half-expecting the man to turn tail and run, but he simply smiled at her, tipped his hat and said, “Thanks for the dance, ma’am.”

And much to her surprise, she was eagerly awaiting that second date with the cowboy wannabe called Jesse McCree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look! It's me, and I'm back at it again!  
> There's plenty more of these lovebirds heading your way! I guarantee it!


End file.
